Panem High School, Senior Year
by hungergamesfan131
Summary: The story is about Katniss, Peeta and other hunger games characters going to school. Will her group and the 'Boy Victors' come together to form 'The Victors? Will Katniss find love? How will Katniss' senior end up like? Multiple pairings and slight OOC, modern day. *There are NO HUNGER GAMES* Enjoy :)
1. Chapter 1 First day of Senior Year

_**Panem High School, Senior Year**_

_**Chapter 1**_

Katniss pov

"Katniss, wake up!" yelled my little sister Prim. It's the day I've been dreading all holidays. The first day of senior year. I've heard people saying how great the last year of High School is but for me I honestly don't know what I'm going to do when I leave. So I reluctantly get out of bed and into the bathroom for a quick, hot shower. This clears all the thoughts I've been dreading about these last few weeks.

After I hop out of the shower and put on a forest green tank top and some denim shorts, I head down stairs for breakfast. The first thing I see is that mother isn't at the dining table, she must have left early for her shift at the hospital. So I see Prim eating a bowl of cornflakes, her hair in two neat braids and a neat, white dress that goes down to her knee. And that stupid cat of hers, Buttercup. She named it after the flower and that she think that its dirty yellow eyes look like the colour of the flower. I said to her that we could keep it keeps away from me. 4 years and it still gets in the way when I'm doing homework.

After we have eaten, I braid my hair and look around the house for my father. I find him in his workshop working on trying to fix an old radio. When he sees me he ushers me over to him. When I reach him he whispers into my ear. "Kat, you have done very well at High School so far with straight A's and Captain of the Archery club. Your mother and I have decided to give you a present."

"Really, what is it," I say in anticipation. I hardly ever get presents so I'm really excited. I stopped getting lots of presents at the age of 12, and now I'm 16. Dad leads me out into the garage and I see a big, new, shiny, red Jeep just sitting there with a Big, green ribbon on top. I scream, this is the best present I have ever gotten in a long time. I get out my phone and start to text all my girlfriends and tell them that I will pick them up. Dad gives me my keys and I'm off.

Since I live on 12th Avenue, I have to go the end of the street to pick up my friend, Madge. Madge lives in the richer part of the street because her father is a director and her mother is an actress. I have to wait for a while because Madge is still getting ready. Her excuse is ' You have to look good for the first day of senior year.' But I know what she really is doing. She is going to impress one of the 'It Boy', Gale. I think she really has a chance with him because she is gorgeous and Gale is attractive. But I've had a crush on one 'It Boy' for A LONG time. Peeta Mellark. But he probably doesn't even notice me since he has so many other girls to choose from. Like one of my friends Glimmer.

So when Madge FINALLY gets into the car I drove down the street towards Delly house. Delly also lives in the richer part of the street but she's not as rich Madge. So when Delly hopped into the car I drove towards 7th Avenue to pick up Johanna. Most of the time Johanna can be a stuck up bitch. But she's not she is a really nice and thoughtful person. So when she jumped in the first thing she said is...

"Nice car brainless, how'd you get the money?"

"Morning to you too Jo, and it was a present from my dad."

"All well, come on Kat we have to get the others or we will be late for school."

Once we've picked up Finch (but she tells everyone to call her foxface), Clove and Glimmer we head for school. I park and then hop out the car. Whilst we wait for school to start at the front of my car we see the 'It Boys' come in all riding in Finnick Odair's car. After they park and get out of the car the girls start drooling over them with their mouths hanging open. Once I see the sight of my friends I can't help but giggle at their faces. Once they snap out of their daze they start going on and on about them.

"Did you see Cato? I think he's been working out over the holidays because I can see them clear through his shirt," Clove goes on about them.

"What about Finnick, His looks even sexier than ever," Annie says with a little squeal at the end. Jeez these girls are impossible. So whilst they are fangirling over their crushes I see that Peeta is looking at me. Our eyes meet and we both look away blushing.

What I would do to get that boy

Peeta pov

After Finn Picked me he drove us to school. When we got in we saw Katniss and her friends get out of someone's car. As soon as the other boys saw them we all looked like creeps staring at them from inside of the car. Luckily Finn's car had tinted windows or they would have seen us staring.

"Look at Glim. She must have gotten more beautiful during the holidays," Marvels says to us.

"Well I don't know about you guys but I have my eyes set on Foxface," says Thresh. This caught everyone off guard because everyone just assumed that he didn't like anyone.

"Yeah well I think I will go for Delly," Thom informs us. This isn't a surprise, like many of us Thom has had a crush on one of the group's friends since we started High School. But not me. Oh no, I've liked Katniss since Kindy when our teacher asked her to sing The Valley Song in front of the whole class. She sounds like an angel and I knew then even when I was 5 I was a goner

"Well this year I think I might ask Katniss out or at least talk to her. Even if she doesn't like me," I say with nervousness in my voice. It's not hard to detect it in my voice.

"That's great man, Tell us all how that goes for ya," Finn says clapping my shoulder encouragingly as he finds a parking spot.

As we get out of the car I look back over towards Katniss. She looks beautiful with her hair in her signature braid. Then I realize I'm staring and am about to turn around when Katniss looks at me. Our eyes meet and I feel some electricity run through me. I turn around and blush. Then I turn to go to my locker. When I reach it I start to put my books into it.

"Hi Peeta,"

I know that voice from somewhere put I can't put a face to it. So I look around my locker door and I see her. Miss Katniss Everdeen is the locker next to me. I look around her to see Finn give me thumbs up.

"Hi Katniss what do you have up first?"

"Uhhhh, I think Maths what about you?"

"Same. Can I walk you to class since we both have it?"

"Sure um let's go then,"

Could this day get ANY better?


	2. Chapter 2 school activities

_**Chapter 2**_

Katniss POV

'_OH MY GOD. Peeta Mellark just agreed to take me to class. OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD. Wait Kat you're not the girl to fangirl so stop._' I mentally slap myself to bring me back to normal. _'Wow I never noticed how big his muscles are. Wait am I checking him out? Oh god! Quick say something before he catches you staring.'_

"Hey can I um maybe see your timetable?" asked Peeta nervously. I am relieved that he was the first to speak but I am also curious to why he was so nervous to talk to me. I just drop it, no reason thinking about it all day.

"Sure, here," I say as I pull out my timetable from my back pocket. Whilst he is scanning my timetable I begin to look at him again. His baby blue eyes are trained on the piece of paper I gave him, His blond, curly hair falling over his forehead. Then I tried to sneak a look back at his eyes and then I realize that he say me staring. I immediately blush because I didn't know he was finished and that he caught me staring at him. I see that he is wearing a faint grin on his face I wonder why.

"Looks like we have all of our classes together," He says very happy with what he had seen.

"Really? No way I don't believe you," I say trying to hide my smile that is threatening to show.

"Well fine don't believe me but it looks like you will have to put up with me for the rest of the year," he says and with that I let my smile show. He gives a 1000 watt smile that makes me melt inside. When we reach our Maths classroom we walk to the back of the classroom in the corner.

While I am talking I realize that we are not the only ones of our friends that were in this class. It turns out that Cato, Clove, Delly, Johanna and Finnick are in this class as well. Once the bell finally rings for the class to start out teacher walks in. Her name is Mrs. Wiress and she can sometimes go about weird and start saying only TICK TOCK. So with that she starts talking to us about Algebra. I immediately zone out because my Dad had already taught me this when I was in my freshman and Junior years.

I turn my head slightly and see that Peeta is drawing something. When my curiosity get the better of me I inch closer. I gasp. He is drawing me. It's so beautiful he makes me actually look gorgeous. It almost looks realistic. When he sees me looking he blushes and puts the drawing away. But before he does I grab his hand that is holding the drawing an inch it closer to me. He looks very embarrassed at first but then relaxes when he sees that I'm not angry with him. I am awed at how well he can draw.

Suddenly the bells goes and it's time to head to our next subject. Health or because we have Mr. Haymitch Sex Ed. Ugh I hate this subject and hoped that they would forget to put it on my timetable. So I let go of Peeta's arm and head to our class. This is going to be so much fun (note the sarcasm).

So like before we take the back seats. In this class we have Finnick again as well as Annie, Glimmer, Marvel and Thom. Before the bell rings again we begin to chat about our holidays. Well I guess I wasn't the only one that stayed home these holidays. Finnick and Peeta did two but they went and hung out with each other whereas I had no one.

Finally the bell rings and a very drunk Haymitch stumbles through the door and face plants onto the floor of the classroom. When he gets up he walks over to the desk and then just starts to sleep. Well I guess we won't be listening or watching anything today. THANK GOD! So we all get out our phones and start to play on them. I get out my new IPhone 5 that I got for Christmas and start to play Candy Crush. When I look up I see that Peeta is looking at me.

When he saw that I caught him looking at me he started to blush. But just looked at him and gave him a warm smile. That seemed to make him blush even more. Hmmmmm wonder why. Then the bell goes for lunch and we all pile out of the classroom. Just before we reach the Cafeteria I feel someone grab my wrist. When I turn around I seem to trip but big, strong arms catch me. When I look up I looking to baby blue eyes that are full of concern. I start to blush when I realize that Peeta just caught me. Then he speaks.

"Are you okay? I didn't mean to trip you over I was just wondering if you and your friends would like to sit at our place for lunch," he says and he seems nervous again what is up with and being nervous. But like what I have been doing I push the thought to the back of my mind and then answer.

"Sure we'd love to but first I have to go get them. Will you meet us here and then take us to where ever you are taking us?" I say.

"Yeah I will, okay well I'll see you soon I guess,"

Yeah be back in about a minute."

And with that I run into the cafeteria to find my friends. When I spot them I practically spring towards them. When I get there I am almost out of breath.

"Hey look its brainless. Decided to come over to see us huh," says Johanna sarcastically. I give her a scowl and then tell the girls what's happening.

"Well I was talking to Peeta and he was wondering if it would be okay if we went with him to go sit with him and his mates today?" I ask replacing my scowl with a smile at the mention of Peeta.

"Will Finnick be there because if he is I'm definitely in," says Annie very quickly and frantically.

"Of course Finnick will be there as well as Cato, Marvel, Gale, Thom, Thresh and Blight," at the mention of their names each one of my friends' faces light up. At that point I know it was a defiant YES from each and every one.

"Why didn't you tell us this earlier brainless! Let's go!" yells Johanna that's when I lead them to Peeta who is still waiting outside the cafeteria leaning on some lockers. We looks very sexy and attractive in that position. When he sees me with my friends his face lights up and then motions us to follow him. So we do and when we reach our destination I am amazed. They sit all around or on a beautiful, big, oak tree.

I see that all of Peeta's mates have weird looks on their faces at the sight of us. I can't help but laugh at their faces. Once they finally snap out of their 'daydream' if that's what you can call it, they finally come over to us and introduce themselves. It's not like we already know them but at least they are being gentlemen and introducing themselves even if they do it idiotically.

"Well everyone this is Gale, Thresh, Thom, Blight, Marvel, Finnick and my name is Cato. And obviously you guys have already met Peeta," say Cato in a matter-of-factly tone. As he says each name he points to them and they either give a curt nod or a little wave.

"Well boys this is Madge, Foxface, Delly, Johanna, Glimmer, Annie, Clove and I'm Katniss. Nice to meet you all," I say and do the same thing as Cato and at the end stick out my hand for them to shake it. They do and turn around to walk to the tree to finish off their lunch.

We join them and get into a nice conversation with one another. Suddenly an announcement comes over the loud speaker. We all go silent to listen.

"Good afternoon students. Outside the office and P.E. staffroom there will be lists on different groups. If you would like to go check those out they are up. Good luck and may the odds be ever in your favor."

That's when I remember I tried out for cheerleading this year so I get up and grab my bag to see everyone else get up. Then I remember my whole group tried out for something so we all head inside and then go our separate ways to either go towards the office or the P.E. staffroom. On our way I see that the boys have followed us there so we just chat like we were doing before.

When we get there I go and check the archery paper first to see who I will be with this year. When I get there, there are some Junior, Sophoremor and seniors in the group. I also see that Gale is there. I never knew he did archery. Oh well. Then suddenly I hear a squeal so I turn around and see that Glimmer is jumping up and down. My guess is that she got Head Cheerleader. But then she starts running towards me and then she grabs my hand and violently pulls me towards the list.

When I look at the sheet I flick through the names and see that mine isn't there. All well at least I'm the captain of the archery tem still. So I turn around to Glimmer with a very confused and questioning look. That's when she takes a deep breath and points to a name. At first it's all blurry and then I make out a name. My name. But I'm not only a cheerleader, I am the Head Cheerleader. Wow I didn't think I was that good. I'm still in shock when I see Peeta trying to talk to me.

When I snap out of my daze I realize that my jaw was nearly hitting the floor with shock. Embarrassed I blush bright red. When I look up I see Peeta's baby blue eyes. Then I look at him again and see his eyes full of concern so I tell him.

"I-I'm Head Cheerleader!" I stutter still in shock that I got this position.

"That's great! Right?" asked Peeta.

"Yeah, it's fantastic!"

"That's great. Guess what?" asked Peeta his concern replaced with excitement.

"What?" I ask with the same anticipation.

"I'm the Football Captain!" he yells at me. _'OMG this is great we could do the head cheerleader/football captain thing. Argh are you listening to yourself, Katniss? Shut up! _I think to myself.

"Wow, That's amazing Peeta," I say with the same excitement he had. He looks down at me shining a 1000 watt smile. I return the smile and see the happiness in his eyes. He then turns around to see if anyone was looking. '_Hmm I wonder why?'_ He then grabs my hand and tugs me towards an empty classroom. _'I'm so confused why is he bringing me here'_


	3. Chapter 3 Asking Questions

_**Chapter 3**_

Once we are in the classroom he is looking nervous again. _'I wonder is wrong with him. Hmm.'_ Then he looks up at me and I can see that he looks flustered. He starts to look down and fidget with his hands. So I put my index and thumb on his chin and bring it up so he is looking into my eyes. He seems to relax a bit at my touch, but only a bit. Then he speaks;

"Hey um Katniss," he says nervously. I calm down and try to stop my mind from racing.

"Yeah?"

"W-would you umm maybe l-like to go on a-a date with m-me?" he asks stuttering whilst answer. I stand there in shock. '_Peeta Mellark just asked me on a date. SAY YES KATNISS, SAY YES!'_ I scream inside my head. He seems to notice my hesitation because he then says.

"You don't have to I was…"

"Yes. Yes I would love to go on a date with you Peeta." I cut him off in saying. I look straight into his eyes as I say this and I can visibly see the happiness and joy that enters his eyes. I smile at him and he smiles back at me. Then something unexpected happens. I feel his big strong arms around me giving me a warm hug. I smile and returns the hug. I feel safe in his arms so when he pulls away I give a small whimper and pout but all he does is chuckle.

The bell rings and we race to our next class only for me to remember that it's Music with Mrs. Seeder. This is my favourite subject because I love music and I love to sing. I am also very talented with musical instruments. But my favourite instrument would have to be the guitar and piano. So when we rush in I see that all of my friends and Peeta's are in this class. This is just great because I may love to sing but I the only people I sing for or in front of is Prim or my Dad.

"Hello class, today I would like to hear you guys sing a little song and play an instrument one by one. Okay?" Mrs. Seeder asks and I groan. _'Great' _I think _'All my friends and Peeta get to hear me sing. What if I'm bad? What if they laugh at me' _I say to myself and then hear my name get called up. I slowly rise from my chair and make my way over to the piano. _'Here we go. Just try not to make a fool out of yourself Katniss'_

I feel the piano keys then sit on the set provided. I take in a deep breath and then start to play the notes from 'Stay' by Rhianna.

_All along it was a feeble,_

_A cold, sweat, hot headed believer;_

_I threw my hands in the air said show me something,_

_He said, if you dare come a little closer;_

_Round and around and around and around we go,_

_Oh oh now tell me now tell me now tell me now you know;_

_Not really sure how to feel about it,_

_Something in the way you move;_

_Makes me feel like I can't live without you,_

_But it takes me all the way;_

_I want you to staaaaaaayyyyyyy,_

Once I finish I look up from the piano's keys and look around the room. Everyone has their mouths open wide like they are trying to catch flies. I stifle a giggle then my worries come back to me. I must have been bad, really bad. Then the class erupts into applause and I feel my cheeks get hotter. I look towards my friends and Peeta's whom are all at the one table look at me in amazement. Then I sneak a little look at Peeta and he is wearing his 1000 watt smile at me. This makes my cheeks grow hotter. Then Mrs. Seeder says that she would like to have a talk to me so I follow her outside of the classroom. I give my friends a worried and nervous look and they all just give reassuring smiles and glances.

"Miss Everdeen that was some performance you showed us today. You seem to have great talent," Says Mrs. Seeder and I instantly give a sigh of relief. I thought it was going to be bad I don't know why but I just did.

"Thank-you Miss,"

"With that said I would like you to show your talent to the whole school. I am asking you to do the music department some good and sing at the school's annual talent show. This year I will be one of the judges as well as Principal Snow and our two Deputy Principals. It would be lovely to show your talents to the rest of the school as well as the nation since it will be broadcast across the town like always. What do you say, please tell me you'll do it," she says and then pleads to me at the end.

"Sure I'll do it but as long as I can have a band with me," I say trying out my negotiating skills.

"Yes you can have a band but you will have to put that together. Thank-you Katniss you will do great." And with that Mrs. Seeder gives me a hug which I awkwardly return and walk calmly back into the classroom and sit back my seat. Everyone on my table turns to my but I give them an 'I'll tell you later' looks and they turn back to the front of the class.

Finally the bell went I walk out of my last class. When I see Peeta I remember that I don't know when our date is so I walk over to him and ask.

"Hey Peeta, when is our date?" I ask he turns to me and then thinks about it for a bit and then says

"How about Saturday and I'll pick you up at six since I don't have to work that day,"

"Yeah sounds great well I guess I'll see you tomorrow then,"

"Yeah see you tomorrow," he says and with that I turn and walk towards the car park where I see my car and the girls all around it waiting for me to drive them home

"Wait Katniss," I hear and turn around to see Peeta running towards me. I smile when I see him and when he reaches me he is out of breath. I wait until he is breathing evenly instead of panting till he speaks.

"Do you reckon I could have your number?" he asks confidently and I look at him in the eye and see a little bit of hopefulness in his eyes. I smile again and then speak.

"Sure," I say and pull out my Iphone4 and tell him my number and he tells me his. Then I turn around to see Jo making rude gestures behind my back. So I just stick my middle finger up at her and then she stops. Once are done I turn and run towards the girls.

"Brainless, what to you so long, we've been…" Jo says but is cut off when she sees my huge smile and then chuckles to herself. All the girls seem to see my huge smile as well because they all seem to giggle. "Come on Brainless. Don't leave us hanging. Why do you have a massive smile on your face?" Jo asks and all the guys nod their heads.

"Nothing, except for the fact that Peeta just asked me out on a date!" I say calmly but end up squealing at the end. All the girls start squealing as well and jumping up and down.

"So come on Katniss, DETAILS. When is it, what will you wear, Can we help you?" they all say at once and I just look at them shaking my head.

"Let me see, the date is on Saturday and he is picking me up at six. I'm going to wear a pair of denim jeans and my favourite T-Shirt and maybe my pair of converses. And if you guys want to help sure but there is nothing to do." I say and look at them. They are all shaking their heads at me. I'm very confused until Glimmer says.

"Do you have any fashion sense? That is NOT what you wear on your first date. We are ALL going to have to go shopping. Everyone meet at the mall at 9 o'clock we HAVE to go on a shopping spree to get Katniss some new clothes." I groan, I hate shopping and every one of my friends know it. I'm like Jo except nicer. I am one of the tomboys of our group. But everyone looks excited and I just groan again. Saturday is going to be a long, long day know Annie, Glimmer and Madge. Those three will have a schedule planned out for the day _'Great, just great'_


	4. Chapter 4 Shopping

_**Chapter 4**_

The week goes by the same. I go to school, see all my friends, go to all my classes, hang out with Peeta and go home. The week has gone so fast that I forget what day it is until I get woken up by an excited Madge. She opens my curtains and then starts jumping around waiting for me to get up. I groan and roll over to have a look at my clock. It's 8 o'clock. _'Why the hell is she here. There is nothing special going on.' _Then I remember that today is Saturday and today is the day I have my date with Peeta. At this I jump out of bed and run towards my bathroom and hop into my shower and start to wash my hair. I faintly hear Madge grumble 'It's about time' but I don't care because I'm so happy at the moment.

When I hop out of the shower I see that Madge has laid out some of my good clothes to go to the mall in. I see that she has left the room to let me change. After I get into my denim shorts and light blue tank top and start to walk to the mirror to braid my hair. I then walk outside of my room and am grab around the wrist by Madge and she tugs me down the stairs towards the kitchen. When we get there I am given two slices of toast and am pulled out the door with a simple good-bye from Dad and Prim. Madge drags me to her car and pushes me into the passenger side. When she gets onto the driver's seat she starts the engine and we are on our way to the mall.

When we pull into a parking spot at the mall I spot all the girls standing outside of the door. Glimmer is on her phone as well as Clove, Johanna, Annie and Foxface. I see Glimmer's face light up and then my phone goes off. I look at it and see that I have been tagged in something on Facebook. When I look at it I see that Glimmer has posted a status up saying we are going shopping for my date and she tagged all my friends and Peeta. Oh god kill me now.

When I get out of the car all the girls looked up and their faces lit up when they see me. _'This is going to be a lonnnggg day.' _I groan as I make my way over to the girls. As soon as I get there I am being dragged through the doors towards one of the best dress stores in town. I am seated in one of the seats provided and the girls get to work on trying to find me a dress. Once they have all find one or two dresses for me Delly shoves me into one of the change rooms. When I put on the first dress I walk out and onto a runway to see the girls at the end of it. When I would walk down it the girls would either nod in approval or shake their head.

When I put on a certain dress I know it's the right one. It is a black and white dress that looks like zebra print with a pink silk belt that goes around my upper stomach. The dress goes to around mid-thigh and has shoe straps. It looks really pretty but now I need the girls' opinion on it because I absolutely love it. When I walk down the runway it flows out a bit but that's fine because it feels really comfortable. When the girls see me their eyes pop open and they are gawking at me. When I get closer to them they start to nod their heads furiously at me and telling me to take the dress. So I get out of the dress and head to the counter to pay for it.

Next we head to a shoe shop and when I get in there, it is mostly high-heels. _'I can't walk in those! Where the hell are the flats around here?' _I see that Delly and Foxface are over here in this section to help me pick out a pair of shoes. We find a nice pair of white ballet flats and go to the checkout to find Madge, Glimmer and Annie with their own high-heeled shoes.

We then go and get some accessories for me. I pick out a nice head-band and a new pair of earring and a matching bracelet. When we are finished I look at my phone to see I have a few Facebook messages and that's it. Then I look at the time and am surprised to see that it's 1:30. No wonder I'm so hungry. We stop at Subway and after a few minutes we leave to go back to my house where the torture is going to begin.

When we pull up in the drive way I reluctantly get out of the car and head towards the front door of my house. Once I reach the door I slowly turn the knob and open the door. Everyone then rushes up to my room waiting for and I slowly make my way up the stairs to my room. When I reach it I am taken by my wrists and taken over to a seat where Glimmer tells me to get into the shower and to wash my hair. I do what she says not wanting to get on her bad side. So after I have finished my shower and am dried off Clove gets my dress and puts it over my head so I am now wearing it again.

Then I am attacked. I am taken to a seat and am sat down. This is where the torture begins. My eyebrows are plucked, my legs are waxed with leaves them raw and tingly. When that is finished the start to work on my hair and make-up. Glimmer, Delly and Johanna do my hair whilst Annie, Madge, Foxface and Clove do my make-up. The girls doing my hair blow-dry it and then decide to straighten it. Whilst they are doing that the other girls have a specific part of my face to apply make-up to it.

Finally after what seemed like a life time when it was only about 4 hours they are done. They do finishing touches on it and then they let me look at myself in the mirror. There is this girl staring back at me. She looks like an angel, but when I move my hand up to touch my face this girl does the same and then I realize that this girl standing in front of me IS ME. I'm in shock that I'm speechless. I see Johanna and Clove smirk proudly and the rest of the girls giggle at my reaction.

I don't realize what the tie is until Prim walks in gasps at the sight of me. Her eyes instantly light up and she is obviously happy that I actually let someone do something for me.

"Kat, you look beautiful. I can't believe you would let your friends make you pretty and not me. I'm hurt" Prim says putting her hand over her head in mock hurt. I just walk over to her and kiss her forehead.

"I'm sorry Little Duck. Maybe next time," I say trying to cheer her up. It seems to work because she kisses my cheek. I finally get a glance at my clock on my nightstand and see that it is 5 minutes till Peeta is supposed to get here. Start to get nervous and hyperventilate. The girls see this and try to calm me down. Then Prim tries and she succeeds in calming me down. After this outburst Foxface puts on some music and I start to hum along with it. After about the third song I find myself singing along with it.

After a bit the doorbell rings and I start to hyperventilate again. _'He's here. OMG. What if I stuff up? What if he thinks I'm boring?' _All these thoughts are rushing through my mind as Prim starts to calm me down again.

I turn to look at the girls and see that they are not the room. Then I look at my door and see that is wide open. That's when my breath hitches. I then realize that the girls have gone to answer the door. I'm now scared because I know that Dad will want to talk to Peeta. So all I can do is put my head in my hands. Then I hear footsteps and look up to see Annie and Clove have come to get me.

As I slowly get off my bed and straighten out my dress my mind is still racing. Annie has her hand on my lower back reassuring me that everything is okay. I then look at Clove whom offers her hand to me and I take and squeeze tightly to try and take out all my nervousness in this one movement. Then they are in front of me and I see Prim looking up at me. I can see that she knows that I'm not okay because she comes over to me and gives me a tight hug. I give it back and then I am shoed out of my room and towards the stairs to go downstairs towards Peeta.

It's now or never I guess.


	5. Chapter 5 Date

_**Chapter 5**_

As I walk down the stairs I see Peeta. He is looking very nervously around my house trying to find something to look at then my friends. At this sight I have to give a slight giggle. Because all of them are just glaring at him. At the sound of my giggle everyone turns to look at me. All the girls have smiles on their faces. I look at Peeta and his eyes are wide and his mouth is wide open.

He is speechless but out of the corner of my eye I can see Dad making his way over towards Peeta. I stand there stuck to the spot I was standing on, on the stairs. As soon as Peeta saw Dad he visibly became intensely nervous and started shaking slightly. But when Dad reached him all he did was put a reassuring hand on Peeta's shoulder and whisper something into his ear. He just nods and stares back at me.

What feels like eternity I snap out of my daze when I hear Johanna cough really loud. She then says something that makes me and Peeta blush bright red.

"If you two are finished having eye sex you have a date to go on," Sometimes you have to love her because she an awkward convocation even more awkward. Slowly I make my way down the rest of the stair and make my way towards Peeta. When I reach him he puts out his hand and I grip hold of it tightly scared for what might happen. Then all he does is entwine our hands and I smile.

Dad then turns to Peeta and then says something which is different for him when I'm going out.

"Just bring her back by midnight. Okay Mellark?"

"Sure sir. She'll be back by midnight," And with that we're off. I turn to wave back to my friends to find the front door closed and the girls peeking through the blinds. God love 'em. When we reach Peeta's car he opens the passenger door for me and I slip into the seat. Peeta then gets into the driver's seat and then starts the engine.

We start driving and then it occurs to me that I don't know where he's taking me.

"Hey Peeta. Can I ask you a question?"

"Yeah, sure. What is it?"

"Umm, where are you taking me?"

"Uhhh. Well that's for me to know and for you to find out"

"But I hate surprises!"

"I know that but this one is a good surprise"

So I just there with my arms crossed against my chest. I then turn on the radio to try and ease my nerves. Whilst listening my favourite song comes on and I start to sing. I totally forget that Peeta is in the car and I just lose myself in the song.

_Days like this I want to drive away.  
Pack my bags and watch your shadow fade.  
You chewed me up and spit me out  
Like I was poison in your mouth.  
You took my light, you drained me down,  
But that was then and this is now.  
Now look at me._

_[Chorus :]_  
_This is the Part Of Me that_  
_You're never gonna ever take away from me, NO!_  
_This is the Part Of Me that_  
_You're never gonna ever take away from me, NO!_  
_Throw your sticks and your stones_  
_Throw your bombs and your blows_  
_But you're not gonna break my soul._  
_This is the Part Of Me that_  
_You're never gonna ever take away from me, NO!_

_I just wanna throw my phone away._  
_Find out who is really there for me._  
_You ripped me off, your love was cheap,_  
_Was always tearing at the seams,_  
_I fell deep, you let me down,_  
_But that was then and this is now._  
_Now look at me._

_[Chorus]_  
_This is the Part Of Me that_  
_You're never gonna ever take away from me, NO!_  
_This is the Part Of Me that_  
_You're never gonna ever take away from me, NO!_  
_Throw your sticks and your stones_  
_Throw your bombs and your blows_  
_But you're not gonna break my soul._  
_This is the Part Of Me that_  
_You're never gonna ever take away from me, NO!_

_Now look at me, I'm sparkling._  
_A firework, a dancing flame._  
_You won't ever put me out again,_  
_I'm glowing oh woah._  
_So you can keep the diamond ring,_  
_It don't mean nothing anyway._  
_In fact you can keep everything_  
_Yeah, yeah._  
_Except for me._

_[Chorus]_  
_This is the Part Of Me that_  
_You're never gonna ever take away from me, NO!_  
_This is the Part Of Me that_  
_You're never gonna ever take away from me, NO!_  
_Throw your sticks and your stones_  
_yhrow your bombs and your blows_  
_But you're not gonna break my soul._  
_This is the Part Of Me that_  
_You're never gonna ever take away from meeee, NO!_  
_This is the Part Of Me_

_NO!_  
_Away from me_

_This is the Part Of Me-Me-Me-Me-Me-Me-Me_  
_NO!_

Throw your sticks and your stones  
Throw your bombs and your blows  
But you're not gonna break my soul.  
This is the Part Of Me that  
You're never gonna ever take away from me, NO!

As the songs ends I remember that I'm in the car with Peeta and a blush starts to creep onto my cheeks. I look up at Peeta to see him smiling whilst he is watching the road. He then looks at me with a little shine in his eyes before turning to look back at the road.

"You have a beautiful voice, you know. You should sing more often," Peeta then suddenly says and I feel my cheeks grow even hotter. _'What is with me? I'm not the type of girl to blush all the time. Argh'_

"Uh thanks. Nobody really compliments me much. Thank-you Peeta,"

"Not a problem,"

Soon after this we start to slow down and my brain realises that we are pulling up to where Peeta is taking me. A fair. Now this is much better than what I thought he was going to take me. So when Peeta pulls into a spot he then comes around to my side of the car and opens the door for me. Such a gentleman.

As we walk closer to the ticket booth, I reach into my bag to get my purse but Peeta just puts his hand on top of mine to try and tell me that he is going to pay. I hate it when people do stuff for me but I guess just this time I'll let someone in. So once he's paid for both mine and his tickets we walk into the fair. The first thing I see are all the carnival games. Then I see all these food booths and then the rides. They look fun.

"Where would you like to go first?" Peeta asks me and I'm there stuck with trying to decide what to do. I can't decide between getting food or going on some rides first. But then my stomach growls and Peeta laughs. _'Well that's great just embarrass myself with my own stomach just great' _I think as Peeta looks at me.

"Could we maybe go and get some food first?" I ask embarrassed by my actions.

"Sure. You seem a little hungry, don't you think?" Peeta says as he takes my hand and leads me over to the food stalls. We sit down at a bench and Peeta walks over and gets two hotdogs and a cotton candy. When he gets back to me he hands me one of the two hotdogs. We sit quietly until we both had finished eating. That's when I take Peeta's hand and lead him over to the bumper cars.

After a few more rides Peeta pulls me over to some of the carnival Games. There Peeta wins me a big Panda and I get him a little monkey. After a little bit more fun we both resign to a bench where we can both relax for a bit. The fair has quieted down a bit with all the little families gone. I give a slight sigh since I don't have to hear babies crying.

"You seem happy," I suddenly hear Peeta say. I forgot he was hear. At the sound of his voice I jump a little and then look up at his face. When I look up I see that his face is only inches from mine. I let out a breathy laugh and feel heat rise towards my cheeks. I look down but only for my face o be brought back up to look back into those gorgeous baby blue eyes of Peeta.

"Don't your blush. You look beautiful and cute when you do," this only makes me blush more. Then I see him leaning. I start to lean in as well. Our lips are just about to touch when I hear a loud laugh and a familiar voice. When I look up I see Mr. Abernathy laughing and looking between us. I instantly feel heat rise to my cheeks and out of the corner of my eye I can see that Peeta is blushing too.

"You…guys hahaha. Nearly k-k-kiss…in public. So funny," Is all Haymitch can get out before he falls back into a fit of laughs. Watching a grown man do this in public is just embarrassing. I look around to see people giving us weird looks and even weirder looks towards Haymitch. Then I see a silver thermos and figure that he is drunk. After a little more of this I can't take it. I grab Peeta's hand and walk him over to a little hill where it overlooks the fair.

We sit down in a comfortable silence. I'm looking out over the fair where all of these rainbow lights are illuminated off the Ferris wheel. I lay my head down on Peeta's shoulder and sigh. This is just a beautiful scene to look at and I feel safe being here with Peeta.

Suddenly we hear a big bang and look up into the sky to see that they are letting off fireworks. It makes me smile looking at all the different colours. I turn my head to see Peeta looking at me. I turn my body fully so I'm facing him. His face is only inches away from me again and I can feel his hot breath against my face. He starts to lean in again and I know that we won't be interrupted. When his lips touch mine I feel a spark somewhere deep down in my stomach.

The kiss starts to become more heated and I wrap my hands around his neck. He puts his hands on either side of my waist and I feel complete. I feel safe. When we pull away I look into Peeta's blue eyes and he looks into my grey one.

"Um, Katniss" He asks and I can hear that his voice is a bit nervous but his eyes are full of determination.

"Yeah?"

"Wouldyoubemygirlfriend?" he asks really quick that I miss what he said

"Pardon?"

"I asked if you would like to be my girlfriend," _'Did he just say what I think he did? Did Peeta just ask me to be his girlfriend? Why would he want me?' _ Peeta must have seen that I have stopped to think but he takes it the wrong way.

"You don't have to…" I cut him off with a kiss which I smile into. He sighs into my mouth and I giggle. I pull away again and look him straight in the eye.

"Yes Peeta. I would love to be your girlfriend," I say and with that his lips crash onto mine for the third time that night. When we pull away he takes my hand and leads me back to his car. The night had suddenly got cold when we reached Peeta's car so when we hopped in he turned the air con on and put the heat up. The car ride back to my house was silent but comfortable. Sooner then I realized Peeta had parked outside of my house and was at my door opening it.

"Thanks Peeta. I had great night," I say as I get out of the passenger side.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it. I'll pick you up for school on Monday so be ready by 7:30 okay?" He say

"Yeah sure I'll see you then," and with that I give a peck on the lips and walk to my front door. When I turn around I see him getting back into his car and take off. I watch until his car is out of sight when I open the door. All the lights are turned off except for the one heading up the stair-case. I slowly make my way up the stairs and into my room. I'm too tired to take a shower so I just get out a tank top and some pyjama pants and then pass out as soon as my head hits the pillow.


	6. Chapter 6 The Morning After

_**Chapter 6**_

_I'm in the middle of the meadow. The birds are chirping in near –by trees and I hear running water from the lake behind me. Then I hear a faint sound that sorta sounds like my name. I turn in the direction of the noise and I see Peeta running towards me. I start to run towards him as well. Whilst I am doing this I realize that I am wearing no shoes and am running bare footed across the meadow in a dress. When I catch Peeta in the middle of the meadow he picks me up and spins me around in the air. I'm still giggling when he puts me down back on the ground. When I've calmed down we both lean in to kiss. Our lips are inches apart. Our noses touching, his hot breath on my lips. Just a few more inches then…_

_**Beep Beep Beep. **__'What the fuck is that?' _I think to myself. _'It's only Saturday, I don't think I put on an alarm' _the noise just keeps going so I decide to look at it and see what my phone is doing. When I get to my I see that I have 3 missed calls. It starts to ring again and this time instead of ignoring it I answer it.

(Phone call in **Bold**)

**Me: Hello, who is it?**

**Johanna: It's us Brainless**

I decide to play dumb since it's 6 O'CLOCK IN THE MORNING! Anyway, So I'll just pretend that I don't have a clue with what they're about to talk about, even if it is going to be about my date.

**Me: Who's us Jo?**

**Clove: Don't play dumb with me Kat. We know what you're doing and it isn't going to work. So tell us what happened last night?**

**Me: I don't kiss and tell guys.**

Just as I said this I know I let the cat out of the bag. And I was trying to avoid as many questions as possible, especially ones from Jo. So after it takes a few seconds for this to sink into the girls' brains they scream so loud I swear I go deaf in my left ear. So when they finally stop the questions start coming, but not one by one but all at once.

**Me: Guys calm down I need it done one at a time, and only one question per person I want to get back to sleep.**

**Jo: Okay then, I'll go first. Is he a good kisser?**

**Me: Yes Jo, he is an exceptional kisser. Who's next?**

**Glimmer: I am. Where'd he take you? Was is somewhere romantic?**

**Me: Well technically that was 2 questions but he took me to a fair and I thought it was pretty cool. Next.**

**Delly: Where did you guys kiss?**

**Me: It was at the top of a hill over-looking the fair and just as the fireworks started we kissed. It was so romantic**

**Foxface: Well I can't think of anything else.**

**Annie and Madge: Me neither**

**Me: Well I'm going to go back to sleep. I'll see you guys later on today for our little movie marathon thingy. Bye**

**All: Cya later Kat**

And with that I hang up. I jump back into bed with my phone on my bedside table just in case I get some unwanted phone calls from my friends. I'm just about to fall asleep when my phone goes off again except this time indicating a message. I roll over and pick it up to find the message is from an unknown user. I open up the message to find that Peeta sent it. This of course brings a smile to my face.

(Messages from Peeta on **Bold **and Katniss in _Italics_)

**Hey babe what's up? Did you get woken up this morning because I did?**

_Yea I did. The girls wanted to ask some questions and I answered. What are you doing?_

**I'm in the bakery right now working.**

_Working, why this early? It's like 6:30 in the morning._

**Well Katniss, this is my family's bakery and I have to help out so I wake up and 4 to help Dad set up.**

_Well I'll see you soon then_

**Yeah, wait what?**

_See ya Baker boy_

And with that I get up to have a shower and get dressed for the day. When I get downstairs I see a note on the table. I pick it up and start to read it.

_Sweetie,_

_Your mother and I have left the house for the week. We have had to fly over to New York for a very important meeting with some regional nurses. We will be back next Saturday. Prim stayed at Rue's last night so she will be coming home later today. I'll ring you when we land. Don't do anything stupid and stay safe._

_With love_

_Dad_

I faintly feel my cheeks are wet but all I can think of is why. They never had to leave this early before so what's so important about this. Last they did this Mum's salary got cut and she had to start working extra hours. I through the note down and run out the door forgetting about everything. I just need to find someone, I need to find Peeta.

By the time I reach the bakery I am full on balling my eyes out. I walk up the path and into the bakery. The little bell rings as I open the door and Peeta, who was working the front desk, turns around and sees me. As soon as he sees my red, puffy eyes and tear streaked cheeks he rushed over to me. As soon as he reaches me and throughs his arms around me I break down. I can't control myself. How could they do this? Normally they would give me about a week's warning but this time they just take off.

Peeta takes me behind the counter and towards a door. Through this door there is a room that could be a lounge room. He takes me to one of the lounges and sits me down. He sits down after me and I snuggle up next to him with me legs curled up under me and head on his shoulder with my face in the crook of his neck. My arms are wrapped around him tightly that it could be crushing his ribs but he doesn't show any sign of pain. The only pain I see is in his eyes from looking at me so upset.

After a while of comforting me I finally start to settle down enough to stutter words out.

"Th-they l-l-left me," I say still not able to say a sentence without a few tears coming out.

"Who left you Katniss? It's okay you can tell me,"

"M-mum and D-d-dad. They l-l-left for Ne-New York last n-night,"

"Okay, how long are they going to be away for?"

"Dad said about a week,"

"Well then, would you like me to stay with you and Prim till your parents get back?"

That's when I look up at him and he looks down at me. His eyes are shining and they are looking at me with a little bit of hope in them.

"You would do that for me?"

"Yes Katniss, I would. You are my girlfriend anyway,"

"Yeah but that only started yesterday,"

"But I've loved you since I first saw you in Kindy,"

Oh that is so sweet. I smile at this and nod my head yes indicating that he can stay with me. He smiles and his eyes shine brighter than before. Then I remember that I hadn't had anything for breakfast and I'm starved. But I didn't want to ruin the moment so I decided to just stay quiet.

After a few more minutes of the embrace my stomach obviously can't take not being fed so it starts to growl. I feel my cheeks heat up and I look down at the ground just like I did last night when this happened. I look up at Peeta and see him chuckling to himself. He must be remembering last night as well.

He gets off the couch and starts to walk towards a different room. I watch him, full of curiosity, then I remember I don't know where he's going or what he's doing. So I decide to follow him through the door he just walked through. It can't hurt, right?

As I walk through the door Peeta walked through I see a couple of sinks, a stove and a massive oven. I gather this must be the kitchen. I turn around to see Peeta at a stove boiling something. So I walk towards him and when I'm right behind him I wrap my arms around his waist. He jumps at the contact then turns around to look at me. As he's looking at me I switch positions. I move my arms so that they are wrapped around his neck and his arms are around my waist.

We're staring into each other's eyes when it registers that I'm standing on my tip-toes and he's leaning forward. I shut my eyes and he does the same. First I feel his forehead against my own, then his nose and lastly his sweet lips against my own.

It feels like the first time we kissed except there is something different this time. Like a little furnace coming alive inside of me. There feels like more electricity that's fuelling the fire inside me and it makes me want more of it. More of Peeta.

I reach up and grab a fist full of his golden locks. This makes him moans into my mouth. We forget about whatever Peeta put on the stove and Peeta takes me up the stairs to what I can only guess is his bedroom. He lies me down on his bed, gently, slowly, a bit too slow for my liking so I just flop back the rest of the way. He's on top of me and his lips are on me again firing with passion.

After a few more minutes of this I feel Peeta's tongue slide across my bottom lip asking for entrance. I open my mouth a little wider and his tongue glides in and meets with mine. This brings a moan from both me and Peeta's mouth. We both slide our tongues against each other, fighting for dominance. The feeling that his tongue on mine brings is incredible and I don't want it to stop.

Suddenly I feel something poking my inner thigh. Peeta then pulls away embarrassed and starts getting off me. I grab hold of his wrist and turn him towards me so I can look at his eyes.

"Peeta, what's wrong?" I ask very confused with what he's doing

"Um nothing, I just got a bit excited that's all," he says, his voice cracking mid-way through his sentence. He looks down, his cheeks reddening at the realization of what he just said. It takes everything I have to not laugh when what he said finally hits me. I put my thumb and index finger underneath his chin and lift it up so I can see his face. I give a reassuring smile which he returns except it's nervous.

"Hey, it's okay, really. I'd be upset if you didn't enjoy it," I say to him which makes him laugh. I smile, happy to see that he's not embarrassed anymore.

Then the realization hits me and by the look on Peeta's face he seems to remember as well. We both rush out of his room, down the stairs and into the kitchen. The water that he put in the pot is spitting all over the bench. And what used to be eggs are splatted all over the bottom of the pot. This will take some time to clean.


End file.
